


Caught in a Storm

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [30]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedCW, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Caught in a Storm

It's 3:30 a.m. and Macy can't sleep. She gets up and changes into her jogging outfit, then leaves a note for Harry to let him know what she's doing. 

Twenty minutes later, Harry is woken up by loud thunder and sees Macy's note. He gets up and looks out the window. It's pouring down rain.

Harry: Macy. Hope you're close to home.

He goes downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea. Then he gets a towel from the hall closet. 

Ten minutes later, Macy’s finally home, drenched. Harry sees her, takes the towel and wraps it around Macy.

Harry: There you go.

Macy: (shivering) Th… Tha…Thanks. It wasn't raining when I left. Then I heard thunder in the distance and thought I could beat the rain.

Harry: I made some tea to warm you up. 

Macy: Thanks. Let me change into something that's not soaking wet first and then I'll meet you in the kitchen.

Harry: Okay.

Ten minutes later, Macy joins Harry in the kitchen. They're sitting at the island and Harry hands her a cup of hot tea.

Macy: Thanks. 

She blows on it to cool it down and takes a sip.

Harry: (rubs her back) Couldn't sleep?

Macy: No. It happens from time to time. With what we go through, it's hard to shut your mind off.

Harry: I know what you mean. I have these nights too. (sips his tea)

Macy: What do you do to quiet your mind?

Harry: Sometimes, I watch you sleep. Sometimes, I get up and read. 

Leans closer to Macy.

Harry: (whispers) And sometimes I watch some episodes of Heaven's Vice.

Macy looks at Harry surprised.

Macy: You do?

Harry: You got me curious.

Macy: And, what do you think of it know?

Harry: It's growing on me. (sips his tea)

Macy: Told you.

Harry: Yeah. Yeah.

They both laugh.


End file.
